Braking systems and methods for operating the braking systems are described in German Published Patent Application No. 10 2011 005 822. The braking systems in each case have a decoupleable brake circuit which is connected to a master brake cylinder via a shutoff valve. In addition, the decoupleable brake circuit is connected to a brake fluid reservoir via a pressure relief valve.